Eine verlorene Liebe
by Yuki40
Summary: Geht um die Vergangenheit un Zukunft
1. Default Chapter

19.01.02 Titel: Eine verlorene Liebe Teil: 1/?  
  
Autor: Yuki40 E-Mail:biggi300@freenet.de  
  
Rating: PG-14  
  
Warning: OOC, romantik, später wahrscheinlich lemon  
  
Pairing: HeeroxDuo, TrowaxQuatre  
  
Disclaimer: Heero, Duo und die anderen gehören nicht mir und ich mache auch kein Geld damit. Misa und schwarze Gestalten sowie Bomben gehören mir.  
  
Kommentar: Die Fic ist 1 Jahr alt, was man auch merkt. Am Anfang sind alle noch Kinder und es spielt sich auf der Erde ab. Es geht dann mit denn 16 Jährigen Kids weiter.  
  
Widmung: Betty, sorry das ich morgens immer so patzig bin, aber ich bekomme zurzeit wenig Schlaff. Und wieder nicht Betagelesen, kommt davon wenn man an einem Sonntag Langeweile hat. *seufz* Und Dennis schäm dich doch nicht für deine Zuneigung zu Benny. *megagrins* Und gomen das ich dich trete und kneife was ziemlich oft vorkommt, aber du bringst mich manchmal zur Weisglut. Also hast du es dir verdient. *alle Anwesende nicken*  
  
Los finden wir die verlorene Liebe.  
Eine verlorene Liebe  
Lachend rennt ein ca. 6 Jahre alter Junge halbnackt um einen Spielplatz. Dieser Junge hat lange, geflochtene, Kastanienbraune Haare und Indigo strahlende Augen. Hinter ihm rennt eine Schwarzhaarige Frau, die mit einem rosanen T-Shirt rumwedelt. Hinter der Erzieherin rennt ein anderer 6 Jahre alter Junge auf dessen Namensschild Quatre steht.  
  
(wer wurde sich denn sonst um Duo Sorgen machen? Heero! HAHAHAHAHA * sich schlapp lacht* *Pistole von Heero an den Kopf gehalten kriegt* Ähm, ich sollte wohl weiter schreiben * in die runde schaut, alle nicken*)  
  
" Duo, ziehe sofort dein T-Shirt an, du holst dir noch eine Erkältung, wenn du so weiter rum rennst!", schrie die Erzieherin mit den Nerven Bald am Ende. "Misa-sama hat recht, Duo!", Pflichtete Quatre bei.  
  
"No way, ich ziehe kein rosa an, dann halten mich alle für ein Madchen oder eine Tunte!", schrie Duo leicht sauer zurück. "Das ist dein Problem und wenn es dich stört, schneide dir die Haare ab!", konterte Misa geschickt. Duo keuchte erschrocken auf und schrie nun wirklich sauer zurück: "Auf keinen Fall! Dann habe ich sie ja umsonst wachsen lassen. Außerdem sollen sie mir bei der Such nach einem Partner Glück bringen!"  
  
"Aber.!", Quatre wollte etwas erwidern, aber stattdessen fällt er der Länge nach hin und fängt an zu weinen. Duo drehte sich sofort um und rannte direkt in Misa's Arme. "Rosa hin oder her du ziehst sofort dieses T-Shirt (wollte erst Fummel schreiben) an und wenn ich sehe das du es ausziehst streiche ich 2 Wochen dein Nachtisch Duo Maxwell!", donnerte Misa, dabei streifte sie ihm das T- Shirt über und eilt zu Quatre um mit ihm gleich ins Haus zu bringen.  
  
Schmollend trottet Duo ins Haus zurück. Seine Laune fiel in binnen von Sekunden von 100 auf 0. Drinnen wurde er von Zechs und Wufei lachend empfangen. "Oh, Mademoiselle haben sie morgen Zeit? Ich würde sie gerne ausführen.", sagte Zechs vornehmend aber lachend. Beleidigt ging Duo weiter ins Esszimmer und setzte sich an einen Tisch. Seine Launenskala (komisches Wort ich weis, aber es existiert wirklich) lag jetzt bei -50. Duo sah hoch als jemand das Zimmer betritt. Als er Quatre erblickte setzte er einen entschuldigen Blick auf. "Ist schon gut, Duo! Ist ja nur ein Kratzer!", meinte Quatre fröhlich lächeln. "Wieso bist du so fröhlich, hat es dir Spaß gemacht hinzufallen?", fragte Duo. "Nein, sonder will Trowa mir was geschenkt hat!" Quatre lächelte als er Duo's verdutztes Gesicht sah. Er wusste was Duo fragen würde. "Warum hat er dir denn was geschenkt?" Und Quatre lag richtig mit seiner Vermutung. "Heute ist doch Valentinstag!"  
  
Duo sprang sofort auf und rannte die Treppe zu dem Zimmer das er sich mit Heero teilte hoch. , Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Ich wollte Heero doch was schenken! Maxwell du bist so ein Baka!!!' Er reist die Tür auf und rennt direkt in seinen Zimmergenossen rein. "Wahaah!"  
  
TBC  
  
Das war's. *gerne fies ist* Der nächste Teil kommt bald. Noch was zur Überschrift, die passt am Anfang nicht zur Fic aber in den nächsten 2Teilen werdet ihr sehen warum die Überschrift so heißt.  
  
Bis zum nächsten Teil Yuki40  
  
PS: Rewiew's, bitte. 


	2. Teil2

Hallöschen!!!  
  
Es hat lange gedauert aber jetzt ist es soweit. Hier kommt der zweite Teil.  
  
"Wahaah!" Beim zusammenprall fiel Heero ein kleines Herzförmiges Päckchen runter und landete genau neben, auf dem Bodensitzenden, Duo. Duo staunte als er es sah. Er schaute zu Heero hoch, der sich beim zusammenprall auf den Beinen halten konnte.  
  
"Ist das etwa für mich?" Heero konnte die Hoffnung in Duos Augen sehen und nickte mit leicht roten Wangen.  
  
Duo kamen die Freudentränen und mit einem glücklichen Quietschen sprang er um Heeros Hals. Der Arme wurde dadurch noch röter im Gesicht aber er umarmte Duo.  
  
Duo hob seinen Kopf und sah Heero durch einen Tränenschleier an. Langsam kam Heeros Gesicht näher an Duos.  
  
Seine Lippen berührten zuerst Duos linke Wange und küsste die Tränen weg, dasselbe tat er mit der rechten Wange.  
  
Dann berührten seine Lippen sachte und schüchtern Duos Lippen. Duo erwiderte den leichten Druck.  
  
Dann nach einigen Sekunden die ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam lösten sie sich von einander.  
  
"Ich hab dich lieb, Duo!" "Ich habe dich auch ganz doll lieb, Heero!"  
  
Duo fing leicht an zu schniefen und Heero nahm ihn beschützen in die Arme. Nach einer Weile löste sich Duo aus Heero's Umarmung. "Lass uns Essen gehen, hab Hunger!", antwortete Duo auf Herro's fragenden Blick.  
  
Heero nahm Duo an die Hand. Hand in Hand gingen sie ins Esszimmer, dass Kleine Geschenk auf dem Boden vergessen.  
  
Die anderen Kinder, insbesondere Quatre, Trowa, Wufei und Zechs, staunten nicht schlecht als sie Heero und Duo Händchenhalten sahen.  
  
Die zwei ließen sich nicht durch die Blicke der anderen stören und setzten sich an ihren Platz. Da Quatre seine Neugier nicht halten konnte, fragte er sofort,: "Seid ihr zwei jetzt zusammen?" Die gefragten nickten mit leicht roten Köpfen. Die anderen lachten.  
  
Nach den Essen gingen Heero und Duo wieder in ihr Zimmer, weil Duo darauf besteht das Geschenk zu öffnen. Oben angekommen stürzte Duo sich sofort auf das Geschenk. Auf einmal klappte seine Kinnlade runter. Zum Vorschein kam ein Herzbildrahmen mit einem Bild von ihm und Heero.  
  
"Hast du das selbst gezeichnet?" Duo sah Heero mit großen fragenden Augen an. Heero wurde rot (schon wieder ) und nickte.  
  
Duo küsste Heero auf den Mund und wollte gerade was sagen als sie eine Explosion aus dem Garten hörten. Sie rannten die Treppe runter und raus in den Garten. Was sie da sahen schockierte sie. Vor den Kindergarten stehen mehrere Soldaten, von unten bis oben bewaffnet.  
  
Hinter ihnen schleichen sich zwei Männer an. Jeder von ihnen hat einen Sack der etwas großer als Heero und Duo ist.  
  
Und zack, schon haben die Männer Heero und Duo in jeweils einen Sack. Sie rennen zu einem Auto und fahren weg.  
  
Die Soldaten Schießen noch einmal auf das Haus und es kracht zusammen. Was man noch sehen kann ist das Geschenk was einen kleinen Sprung im Glas hat.  
  
TBC  
  
Das war Teil 2. ich hoffe er gefällt euch. Einigen von euch wird jetzt bestimmt klar warum die Überschrift so lautet.  
  
Bis dann'ne, na nu da. ; )  
  
Tschau Yuki 40 


End file.
